Love Drunk
by rustofstardust
Summary: After Jasper's speech in s4 e8, Bellamy decides to confess his feelings to the reader. One shot. Rated T for strong language.


"Magic beans. Remember these?" Jasper said, sawing off the nuts with his makeshift knife.

"Hallucinogenic nuts. That's why you dragged me out here? If you think I'm taking those again, you really are crazy." Bellamy rolled his eyes. He should be back at camp, not chasing after this nut...bad pun. He left. Let Jasper throw away what time he had left. He was tired of protecting him.

* * *

"Whatever the hell you want." Jasper's words echoed in Bellamy's head as he walked back to camp. Honestly, there was something, or rather, someone that he wanted. That he had wanted since the minute he saw her. That he wanted so badly it _hurt_. Y/N. He let out a sigh just thinking about it. He remembered the very first time they met, and how she had told him, in no uncertain terms, exactly what she thought of his leadership decisions. He remembered the way her eyes had blazed. God, she had hated him. He didn't blame Y/N though, he had been a Class A douche. But now…

Since then, Bellamy found he had become strangely protective of the girl. After so many of the original hundred had died, they were forced to stick together. Be a team. And so they became friends. He couldn't say exactly when things had changed. He didn't feel right without her. He didn't feel...complete. Whenever he turned, he kept expecting Y/N to pop up at his side, ponytail swinging, eyes lighting up as she delivered a sarcastic comment. Bellamy had prided himself on not letting people in, but he couldn't seem to resist her.

Yes, he teased her affectionately, calling her "sweetheart" and "princess", but he would be damned before he let her know how true the words were to him. You see, Bellamy Blake did not fall in love. Bellamy Blake was a leader, a rebel, brave, fearless, _broken._ Love was not for people like him. But maybe, just once… He couldn't seem to let go of Jasper's words.

" _Whatever the hell we want."_

Bellamy stopped. Looked up. A strange feeling came over him. He knew he was about to change things forever. And he was okay with that.

Suddenly, he was running. Responsibilities be damned, he couldn't hold back any longer. He ran through the camp gates, into the shelter. He pushed past the throng of people dancing. A blonde girl tried to talk to him, and he didn't slow down. Jasper was right. This didn't matter. Only one thing mattered now.

Bellamy rounded the corner, strolling into the quieter, more secluded corridor where he knew Y/N would be. And there you were, laughing with a few people he vaguely recognized, along with Miller and Bryan. You turned, eyes sparkling as laughter died from your lips. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the distant music, or the knowledge of what he was about to do, but you had never looked more beautiful.

"Bell? I thought you went off with Jasp-" Bellamy cut you off, grabbed your arm almost gently, and steered you into an abandoned bedroom. He closed the door. His heart pounded loud, so loud, and time seemed to slow down. This was crazy. _He_ was crazy, for thinking you would feel the same way.

"Ugh, thank god. I was going crazy cooped up with these idiots. I swear, if Nathan and Bryan made goo goo eyes at each other one more time one more time I was going to scream." You quipped as you sat down on the small bed and took out your ponytail, messy from the festivities. Your Y/H/C hair fell around your face. The warm glow from the lamp on the nightstand next to you illuminated your face. You had a bottle of moonshine in your hand, but your eyes were as sharp and alert as ever.

"Hey, what's up?" You noticed the tension in his face and motioned for him to come sit by you. Bellamy obliged. You rested your head on his shoulder, and he reached his arm around your back, pulling you close.

"The world is ending, Y/N." He said, in a low voice.

"See, this is why we don't have parties often, Bellamy Blake. Your negativity. Plus, there's the constant struggle to survive, but…" Your voice trailed off as you laughed. You stopped when you saw his expression. You knew Bellamy better than anyone, and yet you'd never seen that look on his face before.

"Hey, I'm just teasing. Honestly, I was bummed out when I saw you chase after Jasper. I was looking forward to getting you drunk. God knows you deserve it. You work too hard. Let someone else be the hero for a change, hm?" You looked up at him and smiled, eyebrows raised. For once, he wasn't ready with a quick reply.

You thought he was a hero. That was all he needed. Bellamy turned towards you. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could have _sworn_ he saw you lean in. He swallowed hard.

"The world is ending, Y/N, and I'm trying to make the most of what we have left. I don't want to have any regrets. I just want you. That's all I ever wanted. That's why I've been working so hard to stop this. God knows I don't deserve another chance, but I can't let you die. I need you. I think-" His voice broke.

"I think I love you." He cupped your face with his hands, tucking a stray hair behind your ear.

"Bellamy?" You whispered softly.

"I think I love you too."

Bellamy's face exploded into a smile, and suddenly his lips were pressed against yours. It wasn't gentle, no. His kiss was desperate and passionate and strong. It was just like him. Bellamy's fingers wound into your hair...

* * *

Later, you two walked back to the party, hands intertwined. Jasper chuckled and offered Bellamy a drink. The boy smiled and shook his head no. He didn't need it. He was love drunk.


End file.
